


Ho'olili

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows when he's being put in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho'olili

Bile rose in his throat as he watched them. Pale pink, carefully manicured fingernails scraped gently against golden skin, dragging absently across blond hairs, her coppery tresses brushing against Danny’s neck as she tilted her head onto his shoulder. Her face turned towards his as her delicate rosebud lips moved, cooing insignificant words for Danny’s ears alone.

Steve sat across the table, wondering how he managed to find himself in living purgatory. He was perfectly at home facing off with drug and arms dealers, but socialising with the love of his life’s love of his life? Not a hope in hell he could cope with that. His hands closed into fists, clenching the fabric of his suit pants as he struggled not to launch himself across the table and rip her beautiful face off in one of the dozen different ways he had learned in a past life. Rachel was no good for Danny. She was going to hurt him again and again, and Danny hadn't a clue.

This dinner had been engineered by her, he was sure. Rachel wants to get to know my best friend, Danny had said. He innocently believed that she was allowing him to bring his work life into his personal life. Steve knew better. This was a peace offering to Danny and a warning for Steve. She was deliberately marking her territory in front of him. Every adoring glance, every lingering touch was declaring her intention to her rival. To him.

Rachel had known as soon as they had spoken about Danny during the stake-out just how much he loved Danny. She, with her perceptive, conniving mind, had known before he had realised it himself. She knew his deepest, most closely held secret - and still was polite and respectful whenever they encountered each other. When their eyes met, usually over Danny’s head as they embraced, he could see in her eyes how she really felt about him.

She looked across the table at him, her head resting on Danny’s shoulder, a smug smile twisting her perfect face. His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip as he fought the urge to growl at her, to tell her to get her fucking hands off his man. But therein lay the problem - Danny was not his man. Not now, not ever, not as long as Rachel held him captive. Steven J McGarrett was destined to sit on the other side of the table, the other side of friendship forever, and never have the one person in the world he wanted.

Steve, however, wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing that she held his heart in her hand and was about to grind it under her sensible British heel. They both knew that she would win. Together she and Danny had history, and they had Grace. Steve couldn’t - and more importantly wouldn’t - come between father and daughter. Though his heart was breaking, honour and pride kept him silent.

Danny would never know Steve’s secret.


End file.
